Lonely rabbits
by Marigabi
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado nuevamente y no puede evitar temer. Para bien o para mal, son su única familia y ella les quiere, por un momento cierra los ojos y pide que ambos estén bien donde sea que estén.


**Eran las cinco de la mañana y no podía volver a dormir, así que me dije a mi misma: ya que, empieza escribir ese drabble (que termino siendo más largo de lo que pensaba) que lleva tres días en tu cabeza, antes de que te de pereza.**

 **Advertencia: Basado en el capitulo 553 del manga, posible ligero spoiler.**

 **Sin mas que decir, a leer:**

* * *

 **Lonely rabbits**

 **(conejos solitarios)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura puede pertenecer al famoso Clan Yato, ser ridículamente fuerte, tener una resistencia sobrehumana y una sed de sangre incomparable, pero eso no quita que tenga miedo. Porque como cualquier adolescente hay momentos en los que se siente insegura, Kagura también tiene miedos, teme a la soledad y desde hace mucho tiempo.

Fue estando en la tierra que entendió que su familia era "disfuncional", con un padre que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ausente, una madre enferma y un hermano busca pleitos, Kagura se habría ganado el premio a la familia dramática del año de ser su vida una telenovela.

Cuando era pequeña no pensaba tanto en ello, aunque se padre no parara tanto en casa, su madre y su hermano estarían ahí para ella. Pero cuando tenía diez años todo cambio, Kamui se enfrentó con su padre en una batalla a muerte, ella no pudo hacer más que ver con lágrimas en los ojos y rogar que pararán.

Fue entonces cuando Kagura sintió por primera vez lo que era perder a alguien, su hermano se fue para no volver dejándole sólo palabras crueles como despedida y su padre siguió con sus viajes, seguía teniendo a su madre pero nunca fue lo mismo.

Se sintió triste y abandonada, como su hubiese sido dejada atrás.

Cuando su madre murió, perdió su hogar y lo poco que podía considerar familia, no había nadie que esperara su llegada, nadie con quien hablar, con quien comer, dormir y reír, ya no había nadie quien se hiciera cargo de ella, ni nadie que la quisiera, estaba completamente sola.

Guardaba la esperanza infantil de que su padre o su hermano volverían por ella, entonces espero y espero, como si fuera una princesa atrapada en la torre, pero nunca vinieron a su rescate. Así que se armó de valor y decidió seguir sus ejemplos, tomó su sombrilla y con unas pocas cosas abordó una nave como polizon hasta terminar en la tierra.

Una vez ahí, se instaló en casa de Gin-chan, se unió a la Yorozuya, trabajo duro e hizó nuevos amigos a los que podía considerar su familia con los que podía reír y disfrutar nuevamente, así sus temores desaparecieron de momento.

En contra de todo pronóstico, fue en la tierra donde terminó reencontrandose con su familia. Su relación con su padre fue mejorando, ahora incluso son amigos por correspondencia; sin embargo su relación con Kamui es un asco, pero confía que en algún momento mejorará.

No obstante, con los acontecimientos que se han dado lugar últimamente, Kagura a vuelto a sentirse insegura, con el Shinsengumi dejando Edo ha tenido que despedirse de sus amigos y de su rival, ya no puede contactar con Soyo-chan como lo hacía antes, probablemente ya no pueda pasear más por Kabuki-chou, no esta completamente segura de que la protección de Zura sea muy útil, ni de que la nueva ubicación de la Yorozuya sea segura.

Las cosas han cambiado nuevamente y no puede evitar volver a temer.

Por eso cuando se encuentran con el Kiheitai, y Matako les cuenta del encuentro de Kamui y Umibouzu se tensa, aprieta fuertemente su sombrilla y no dice nada.

Kagura no odiaba a su padre ni a su hermano, nisiquiera los culpa de nada, con el tiempo había entendido que eran un par de idiotas, su madre siempre le había dicho que los hombres de la familia son idiotas, ninguno había podido afrontar la situación familiar y terminaron huyendo. Para bien o para mal, son su única familia y ella les quiere.

Mientras Matako continúa su relato sobre Takasugi, por un momento cierra los ojos y pide que sigan vivos, esperando de todo corazón que ambos estén bien donde sea que estén.

Porque sólo puede rogar que nada malo pase a su familia, ni a sus amigos, porqué Kagura sabe muy bien que los conejos se mueren cuando los dejas solos.

* * *

 **¡Porque el manga de Gintama esta que arde!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un comentario dejaras aquí.**_


End file.
